InuPiranha
by Eternal Sailor Darkness
Summary: A little glimpse into Sesshoumaru's teenage years dealing with Inuyasha...
1. Yummy!

A teenage Sesshoumaru sits reading a book in his room. His huge windows are open, letting in the sound of birds and the smells of grass and flowers. Light shines down on him, reflecting off his silvery-white hair, creating a peaceful scene as he lies reading, blissful unaware of what approaches...  
  
Behind him, the large doors to his bedroom silently open, letting in a slithering red and white form. It quietly sneaks its way to him, its jaws open to attack. Rising behind him like a great white ready to attack, it chomps down on the top of his head.  
  
Sesshoumaru sweatdropped, his right eye twitching as he raised a clawed hand before speaking in a deadly tone, "Inuyasha. Get. The. Hell. Off. My. Head!"  
  
The little boy grinned, his ears twitching happily as he continued to gnaw on his older brother's head.  
  
^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^`^` ^`^`^`^`^`^`^  
  
Many Years Later  
  
Sesshoumaru had followed Inuyasha through the Bone-Eaters Well in an attempt to get the Tetsusaiga. This led to his current predicament. A fast talking man had grabbed Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken and pushed them into a hot-air balloon, cutting the cables and waving to them as they rose into the air.  
  
Sesshoumaru sweatdropped as Rin gnawed on his head. Second later, he screamed to the sky, "IT'S A NEVER ENDING CYCLE!"  
  
10 feet below them, Jaken sweatdropped as he heard his master's scream from his position hanging off a rope. (Sesshoumaru had thrown him out of the hot-air balloon for some amusement.)  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hi peoplez! This story came from a picture my friend BlackMoon13 drew. The last part is an idea for a humor story she's gonna get around to writing (hopefully before we're 80!) I promise I'll get around to updating some of my other stories BUT I NEED FEEDBACK, IDEAS, ANYTHING!! 


	2. Birthday Present

"Skip...skip...skip...skip..." Inuyasha sang in time with his skips. It was his big brother's birthday, so he was going to make him something special.  
  
"I'm gonna make Sesshy-chan sum'thin' really nummy!" the little boy declared to no one in particular, skipping into the castle's gardens. "Oo, this looks pretty...and this smells good...and this is shiny!" he rushed around the garden, picking anything he thought would be good.  
  
1 hour later   
  
"Sesshy-chan! Where ARE you! SESSHY-CHAN!" Inuyasha wandered around the large castle holding his pot of stew with a few rags to keep from burning his hands and calling his elder brother's name.  
  
A teenage looking Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared behind the small boy. "Inuyasha, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he sighed, exasperated.  
  
"Sesshy-chan!"  
  
'In one ear, out the other...' Sesshoumaru thought, sweatdropping.  
  
"I made you a birfday pwesent! See!" he held up his pot of stew, "Twy it!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked skeptically down at the stew, sniffing it. His eyes widened at the delicious aroma. "Okay, I'll try some." He sat down in front of Inuyasha, taking the ladle that Inuyasha produced from in his haori. Dipping the wooden ladle in the stew, he brought it to his mouth and sipped some.  
  
Instantly, his face turned an ugly shade of green and he slid down to the floor, twitching slightly. "Inu..yash...a, what...did you...put...in this?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up, thinking. "Um, dat pwetty red flower, the yellow flower dat smelled good, some grass, and a shiny rock."  
  
Many Years Later  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin came bounding up to Sesshoumaru with a huge grin on her face, "Rin made you a present! Come try it!"  
  
Sesshoumaru followed her, a strange sensation of déjà vu. She led him to the fire, where there was a steaming pot of a delicious smelling stew. Sesshoumaru sat down next to Rin and took the spoon she handed him. Spooning up some, he again got the strange sensation of déjà vu. Taking a sip, he suddenly remembered why.  
  
His face turning a ghastly shade of green and his body twitching, he turned to Rin and asked, "Rin...what...did you...put in...this?"  
  
The small girl thought for a second before answering, "Rin put in a pretty smelling yellow flower, some grass, a really pretty red flower, and a shiny rock."  
  
Sesshoumaru sweatdropped.  
  
-------------------------------------- ------  
  
Hehe! I'm so cruel to Sesshy-chan! This was originally only gonna be a one-shot, but after my wonderful reviewers asked for more chapters, I decided to add some! Ain't I nice? I'll try to think up other stuff, but lately I've been battling Writer's Block.  
  
Flashback  
  
Meg: holding a stick OO BACK! BACK, I SAY! whack at random people in white T-shirts that say WRITER'S BLOCK in black letters  
  
Random People: rush at her ROAR! grab her and start dragging her away  
  
Meg: NOOOO! SAVE ME!! cries huge anime tearsclaws at ground  
  
End Flashback  
  
By the way, does anyone know ho to do bolds, underlines, and italics, and get them to stay there? I'd really appreciate the tip. Now I'm gonna got off, eat a burger, and watch "School of Rock" with my mom and sisters. Ja ne, minna! 


	3. Nightmares

THANK YOU SAKURA SAMA FOR THIS IDEA! (glomps)

_A beautiful female dog demon sidles up to a young Sesshoumaru. She winks at him and curls a finger, signaling him to come to her. Sesshoumaru grins wickedly in anticipation as he struts towards her. She puts one arm around him and with the other…she pokes him. Continuously._

Groaning at the loss of what would have been a VERY nice dream, Sesshoumaru opens his eyes and looks directly at two large, watery yellow eyes. "Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru growled as he spoke.

"I'm (SNIFF!) sorry Sesshy, b-but (sniffles) I had a ni'mare a-a-and a really big mons'er came from un'er th' bed (sniff) a-and it growled real loud –kinda like you're doin' now actually- and--"

Sesshoumaru held up a hard to silence the child before he kept him up any longer. "Leave. Now," Sesshoumaru pointed to the do to enunciate his point.

"But--"

"No."

"But--"

"No."

Inuyasha made his eyes go extra watery as his unleashed his ultimate weapon—the chibi-eyes.

Sesshoumaru growled in defeat as he slid over to give the small boy room, "Fine, but go RIGHT to sleep!"

"HAI!" Inuyasha mock saluted as he dove into bed and snuggled up to Sesshoumaru's side with a look of utter innocence…the kind that all little kids get when they know they've won.

Sesshoumaru glared as he scooted away from the already sleeping boy.

_…The beautiful dog demoness backed away from him playfully, begging with her eyes for him to chase her. Who was he to deny her? With a growl he pursued her. Soon they were both running, with the gorgeous woman just out of his reach. All of the sudden, he found himself on a beach, the enticing temptress dancing in the water. He stalked towards her, his legs now in the warm tropical water. He looked up at her, but the sun got in his eyes…_

Sesshoumaru blinked at the sunlight shining through his window. Absently he wondered if he'd EVER get to finish that dream. He started to stretch, but then realized that, for some reason, his legs were still in the warm tropical waters of his dream and there was a pressure over one of his sides. He looked down and groaned.

Hugging his side, with one leg draped over one of Sesshoumaru's, was Inuyasha, happily snoring away in dreamland. And underneath the sleeping child…was a large yellow puddle.

_Years Later_

"Sesshoumaru-sama," a small girl lightly shook the sleeping form.

The Lord of the Western Lands blinked away the sleep in his eyes as he looked at the girl. "Yes, Rin?"

"(Sniff) Sesshoumaru-sama, I had a ni'mare where a huge monster was comin' a-and (sniff) i-it tried ta eat me a-and I was wonderin' if I could sweep with you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded lightly and Rin grinned before snuggling up to his side and curling his tail around her as a pillow.

Birds chirped lightly overhead, the sun shined brightly, a warm blanket of dew was at his side…wait a minute. Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open as a familiar feeling of dread came to him. Slowly he turned down to see…

…Rin, asleep, with her thumb stuck in her mouth, still cuddled up against his side…and a large yellow stain gracing his side and once pristinely white tail.

He groaned as he realized that deja-vu was getting to be a familiar feeling lately.

So, how'd ya like that Sakura sama? Anything like what you imagined it to be? Oh, thank you to my reviewers and BlackMoon13, you can get off my back about updating now! Anyways, I've got another idea I'm currently writing for this story, but if I don't get any reviews to this, I won't post it. SO PWEEZE REVIEW! (on hands and knees)


	4. Snickerdoodles

Just for a change of pace, I've decided to do a childhood story of Sesshy! (Plus I think some people were starting to get annoyed with the constant Sesshy-torture.) So, enjoy!

**Snickerdoodles**

_Grumble_

Sesshoumaru frowned cutely as his stomach began growling. He was hungry, VERY hungry, but his mother told him not to eat anything since dinner would be ready in less than an hour.

"An hour? But I'll starve to death before then!" Sesshoumaru complained to her, but to no avail; she would not relent.

This was the reason behind his current wandering through the castle gardens, annoyance clearly written on his little face, ironically identical to the annoyed expression he would wear in the future. His young mind was busy processing different plots to get any edible substances within reach when an odd scent caught his nose.

It was faint, coming from somewhere deep in the castle, but extremely enticing. Sesshoumaru had never smelled something like this before, and since it was not an unpleasant aroma, he began eagerly to follow it.

The fragrance took him back inside, through many corridors and hallways, all the way to the castle kitchens. Food, he thought, excited. An almost evil (if it wasn't so adorable) grin took up residence on his lips as he tiptoed through the doors.

The old cooking woman, a plump, kindly looking demon, who looked remarkably like someone's sweet old grandmother, that had been with the family for hundreds of years, hummed to herself as she removed a large flat pan, from which the delicious scent Sesshoumaru was currently trying to locate was emanating, from inside the flaming stove, setting it aside to cool. Sesshoumaru, currently crouched behind the counter, could see nothing from his current vantage point. Moving quietly behind the oblivious old woman, he snuck to the table upon which the pan was resting and, lifting himself up (for he was too small to see the top of the table), saw a dozen cookies still steaming, little curls of vapor swirling upwards into the air, releasing a dizzying amount of that delicious aroma.

Reaching his small hand out, his claws where almost touching the nearest sugar-topped cookie when a wooden spoon smacked down upon his outstretched hand with a resounding crack. The initial shock caused him to forget he was holding himself up with one arm, and he flipped backwards to land on the floor in a heap, his little robes in disarray. Putting on the most adorable visage he could summon, he cradled his red hand and looked up towards the annoyed cook.

"Don't give me that cute look Sesshoumaru-sama!" the woman glared, "you know your _ha ha-ue_ told you dinner was going to be ready soon!" Regardless of her words, her eyes softened a bit when Sesshoumaru stuck out his lower lip and began pouting. A look of surprise rose to her face as she heard his stomach rumble again. "My! You must be starving! Well, I'm sure she won't mind if I give you just one…" she picked up one of the now-cool cookies as she spoke and handed it to him.

Sesshouamru's face brightened as he realized his hastily set-up plan had worked. "Well, run along now, and finish that before your _ha ha-ue_ sees you," the old woman turned away to finish up the remainder of the meal. She never noticed the young boy climb quietly to the tabletop and grab six more cookies before he left.

* * *

Now dressed and ready for his meal, the lord of the castle walked down the halls towards the room where his wife was, intent on walking the beautiful demon woman to dinner. Halfway to the room, a pink and white blur shot by him so fast his robes flew into the air a few seconds later. Confused, he decided to go on to dinner and find out about this later.

* * *

"How long do you think he can keep this up?" the demon lord asked his wife, watching as his son, which he discovered upon entering the dining room was the mysterious pink and white blur, circled the room repeatedly with such amazing speed that he was, as mentioned before, only a blur.

"A very long time. Trust me." And with that, she began to finish her meal.

* * *

So how'd ya'll like that? Just a day in the life of Chibi-Sesshy! Just to let ya'll know, _ha ha-ue_ is a term for mother that I read was mostly used in royal families. I've seen in used in an online translation of the Inuyasha manga. Also, in the third Inuyasha movie, a younger version of Sesshoumaru is shown talking with his father, but instead of his blue patterned clothes, the pattern in pink sakura blossoms. That's where the pink and white blur thing came from. Well, please review! Last time I updated one of my stories, no one reviewed…By the way, from the title you can tell that the cookies he's eating are snickerdoodles (the Publix variety to be precise; that's the only kind I've ever had…). Yes I know they didn't exist in Feudal Japan, but let's just pretend… 


	5. Pretty

**Pretty**

A young Sesshoumaru sighed, mentally growling at his father. He had been left with the duty of babysitting his little brother while his father was away. And of course, the little brat had wandered off while he wasn't looking.

Loud laugher from the direction of the families' living quarters caught his attention. "Found you…" he spoke to himself as he changed his direction towards the laughter.

As he got closer, he discovered that the laughter was coming from none other than his own bedroom. It was with nothing short of dread that he opened his bedroom door.

And that dread proceeded to give was to utter horror as he witnessed the state that his room, no his walls and…CEILING?!, were in.

A tiny, mud-and-who-knows-what-else-covered Inuyasha looked up at his older brother with childish pride as Sesshoumaru stared, "I made your room pwetty!"

**Years Later**

Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked out into the gardens. Home again. He had decided to take a temporary break from chasing Inuyasha and stay at the castle again. Rin had been glad for the break too; all the traveling had been tiring the small girl out.

As his thoughts turned to the small child, he decided to check up on how she was settling in. He had left Jaken with babysitting duty, but no doubt the clever child had already escaped his not-so-watchful eye.

Gleeful giggling caught his ear from the direction of the living quarters. Suspicious, he began to follow the giggling, which he recognized as Rin's.

Getting the very familiar feeling that he had been through this once before, he approached his bedroom. He ignored the nervous little voice in the back of his mind and reached a clawed hand to the door.

A very brown Rin grinned up at him as he surveyed the damage. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin made your room pwetty!"

---------------------

I'm back! Sorry for the long hiatus! I've been a bit depressed recently and will be for two more years…Sad that I know how long this will last…- -;; Anywho, hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it was short, but ya can't expect miracles…If ya didn't figure it out, Inuyasha and Rin painted Sesshy's room with mud.


End file.
